Sejarah
by Haisaki
Summary: "Perasaan sukaku tidak akan pernah berubah seperti sebuah sejarah, meskipun orang lain mengubah sejarah itu dengan kedustaan mereka. Tapi, aku akan tetap memegang sejarah yang asli—yaitu tetap mencintaimu." / [ OOc / Typo(s) / etc ] / [ MaeIso ]


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei

Typo(s) / OOC / etc

Maehara x Isogai

.

.

Gelap meniduri sang surya. Angin berhembus mengajak kencan para daun yang berguguran, menciptakan kesan manis untuk orang yang menunggu di bawah pohon tua. Jangan lupakan kesan dia juga merasa kedinginan karena angin malam.

Tiga jam bukanlah hal apa-apa untuk seorang Maehara Hiroto yang tengah di candu asmara. Bocah kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama yang baru saja memasuki umur remaja itu kian sabar menanti sang pujaan hati.

Sayangnya, yang ia cintai bukan perempuan cantik dan pintar selevel dengan Rio Nakamura. Melainkan Pemuda tampan menyerempet ke arah manis yang dia sukai. Nafsu dan rasa nyamannya mendapatkan gangguan tanpa ia pedulikan.

Selalu di cap sebagai _playboy_ kelas teri adalah hal yang biasa. Sudah bosan. Asal mereka tahu saja, cinta milik Maehara selalu terpatri untuk _partner_ tercintanya. Orang mau bilang apapun, hatinya akan tetap setia.

Janji yang di sepakati adalah bertemu jam tujuh di bawah pohon di dekat jembatan rumah Maehara. Kesepakatan tempat di buat oleh Isogai, sedangkan masalah waktu di rundingkan bersama. Maklumlah, mereka selalu bersama di kelas. Membuat percikan-percikan berharap hubungan yang lebih pada Maehara.

Tangan melesak pada saku jaket yang Maehara kenakan. Setidaknya, menghangatkan tangan cukup untuk melewati dinginnya malam.

"Jam sebelas aku harus pulang, kau kemana Yuu-chan?" Maehara bergumam, mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang bulan yang seperti menemaninya sedangkan sang bintang menertawakan dirinya.

Poni belah tengah itu di sibak sok keren. Maehara menyortir diri untuk tetap menanti sambil duduk di bawah pohon. Menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Butuh sejam lagi sampai dia benar-benar akan pulang, kalau jam sebelas belum juga pulang, dia akan kena rajam oleh ibunya.

.

.

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

"Ngg?"

 _Drrrrt Drrrt_

"Ponselmu bergetar terus."

"Biarkan saja." manik cantik yang semula terbuka sedikit itu kembali dipejamkan. Kepala yang bersandar tanpa sadar sedikit di geser untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

"Kau yakin, Mae?" pertanyaan setengah berbisik di lempar manis oleh pemuda yang pundaknya menjadi sandaran. Mengusap lembut surai berwarna jeruk milik temannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Setengah jam yang lalu, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" puncak kepala di kecup ringan. "Kau harus pulang jam sebelas, bukan?"

Yang bersandar mengangguk kecil. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya karena sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam lebih. Enggan untuk beranjak dari teman kesayangannya. Masih betah bersandar pada orang miskin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yuu-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Aku menyukaimu dan hal itu seperti sebuah sejarah."

"Maksudmu?"

Maehara mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan manik ramah milik Isogai Yuuma. Senyum terukir cantik nan ramah membuat kehangatan pada yang melihatnya. Jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka dibuat setipis mungkin oleh Maehara. Tetapi daging kenyal yang manis milik mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya berjarak beberapa helai rambut.

Deru nafas mereka saling bertemu. Bertukar untuk sementara waktu.

"Perasaan sukaku tidak akan pernah berubah seperti sebuah sejarah, meskipun orang lain mengubah sejarah itu dengan kedustaan mereka. Namun, aku akan tetap memegang sejarah yang asli—yaitu tetap mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendatar dibibir Isogai. Maehara kini beralih mendekatkan diri pada cuping telinga yang biasa mendengar kebisingan kelas.

"Jadi, pelajari dan pahamilah agar tidak termanipulasi oleh yang lain."

Degup jantung berpacu dengan cepat. Rona merah yang sedari tadi coba Isogai sembunyikan kini benar-benar tertera nyata meskipun suasananya gelap. Mengigit bibir bawah adalah salah satu kunci untuk tidak menahan senyum setelah mendengar pernyataan—setengah menggombal dari Maehara.

Terlalu malu untuk di tunjukkan raut wajahnya sekarang.

Dalam bibir yang bergetar menahan malu dan gugup Isogai berkata, "Aku akan mencoba mempelajari sejarah yang kau buat, Mae."

Dengan satu kalimat itu. Sudah dibuktikan bahwa Maehara mendapatkan kartu hijau dari pecinta pelajaran sejarah. Rasa senangnya tidak dapat di luapkan melalui apapun. Yang di lakukan olehnya adalah memeluk erat pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan sekaligus menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada temannya ini.

"A—ano, maaf Mae, tapi aku harus cepat pulang. Asano sejak tadi main kerumahku, kalau dia tahu aku keluar untuk menemanimu. Dia pasti akan marah."

Dan seketika itu, _kokoro_ yang semula sudah menjadi sebuah tempat yang indah, seolah dilempar oleh bom atom tanpa di duga. Hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ampun.

Ingatkan Maehara, bahwa Isogai itu hanya mempelajari sejarah yang dibuat oleh Maehara. Bukan untuk mencintai atau menyukainya. Seperti Isogai menyukai pelajaran sejarah yang asli.

—FIN—

* * *

Ini apa? Gaje banget =''))))

Maaf banget nyepam fandom Ansatsu wkwk, ini nyoba menghilangkan wb dan mungkin bakal nyoba nyampah lagi /digampar/

Dan maaf juga ini apa banget—gak ngerti lagi deh gue mikirnya apa.

Yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, keritik saran dkk silakan atau mungkin curhat pas baca ini /ya ='))

Salam kenal buat fandom ansatsu dari Haisaki.


End file.
